Vikhrov Von Costentz
A favored son for most of his life, Vyacheslav Kuhl was a revenant and favorite of his domitor, Martina Von Costentz; so much so that after a century of faithful service, she embraced the elder revenant and forced his rebirth into his current, terrifying form as Vikhrov Von Costentz. Ever since his 'rebirth', Vikhrov has not been any less active than the venerable revenant Vyacheslav ever was. His attention has been evenly split between establishing himself in the Sabbat, grooming his own wife for Embrace and improving his own abilities in several disciplines... With ample progress in all his undertakings, the young Vikhrov is poised to take the world by storm. Biography Born to the Kuhl family of Obertus revenants, Vyacheslav was a favored one from the very beginning-- At birth, the gift of vicissitude was imparted upon him by Martina; as she had always intended this particular boy to be raised and properly groomed to be her childe. Vyacheslav travelled the world at a young age, shifting through many institutions to learn and develop his skills from an early age. The Obertus families made special efforts to educate the boy and keep him distant from the tendencies of his homeland, to no avail. During his early years, Vyacheslav experienced a brief rebellious streak. It was around these times that the first world war came around and Vyacheslav participated on behalf of the Russian Empire, returning home to aid the Bolshevik Revolution, where he encountered Lenin and later even fought under the command of Joseph Stalin. These times deeply weaved a nationalist pride into the young Vyacheslav; after the revolution was successful, he returned to his domitor and was congratulated. That nationalist pride, that love of the homeland, that is part of what a Tzimisce should be; Martina was overjoyed, or, as overjoyed as a tzimisce could be. Following the Bolshevik rebellion, Vyacheslav continued to live among communist Russia, operating in the shadows on behalf of his domitor and gathering together a powerbase for the Kuhl family. During this time, he encountered the revenant family of Dorovna, with whom he built a strong relationship and eventually absorbed into the Kuhl family, marrying Anastasiya Dorovna and absorbing their holdings into his own. Once his power base had been established, Vyacheslav expanded the Kuhl family throughout the world, establishing several lesser families that served beneath him-- Later Martina herself, as he desired less power for himself and more for his domitor... However, there was an unspoken schism growing between Vyacheslav and his ancient Domitor. When Vyacheslav turned fifty, he began to wonder why he hadn't been embraced. Upon turning seventy, he began to question and upon turning a century old, he gave up on the prospect of being embraced almost entirely. As the century neared its end, Vyacheslav's power base began to crumble around him; he had his wife, he had his personal retinue but he was sent into a strange, enemy land... The Soviet Union that he helped established had crumbled and his national pride was suffering... But even so, the Bratva would be his new home, the family of Kuhl would live on and America would learn to fear the name Vyacheslav. The Ronan Conundrum As he came to America, Vyacheslav busied himself rapidly; he knew that Martina had reasons to send him to America more than merely trying to(in his mind) get rid of this failed experiment. He quickly bought an establishment on the edges of the city of Olympia and got to work spreading his goons about the city, he established a protection racket on certain business and quickly got around to expanding his influence in the city, meeting with a gang of bikers associated to fellow russian, Vladislav Kudryashov Goncharov Leonid Ruslanovich. In this meeting, Vyacheslav encountered a true enigma... Ronan Duncan was an unbound tremere, a sort of antitribu that roamed the world entirely independent of his bastard clan of traitors. He informed Martina of this individual and was immediately tasked with bringing him into the fold of the Sabbat. So he did. Throughout the following weeks, Vyacheslav and Ronan became fast friends, working alongside each other extensively and saving one another's skins over and over. Among other things, Vyacheslav and Ronan established and strengthened supply routes throughout Seattle and Olympia. The Ronan Conundrum really started, however, when Ronan asked Vyacheslav to come with him to Vancouver, in order to learn more of his sire. In truth, Vyacheslav considered the trip a massive waste of time and, though he kept it to himself, there was an underlying tinge of jealousy growing within him; he had thought that Martina intended to take Ronan under her wing. However, he focused on his duty and his will to survive. On the path to Vancouver, they encountered a pack of werewolves whom roused frenzy from their gargoyle ally: Bartholomew. Unfortunately, the situation turned to bloodshed after this, Bartholomew tearing several wolves to shreds as Ronan fought for his life; desiring a measure of deniability, Vyacheslav did what he considered the best idea. He ran. Following the engagement at the road, Ronan and Vyacheslav drove their ruined car to the nearest town, stole a new one, fed and then proceeded to Vancouver. Problems seemed to be following them-- Or more precisely, they were the source of these issues. Vancouver was a highly controlled city, with the influx of cainites being strictly controlled by the town's sheriff, a violation of these strict laws would bring about war with the local wolf packs; something that both sides wished to avoid. While Vyacheslav wasn't in violation of these rules due to this status as a ghoul and representative of Martina Von Costentz, Ronan Duncan's presence there angered both the Camarilla representatives and the Garou spokesmen. For a time, Vyacheslav tried to mask Duncan's presence, but eventually this became an impossibility. Vyacheslav carried out a number of errands in an attempt to clear Duncan of any blame, but could not uncover the truth in time to save the man from the clutches of Clan Tremere. He dived headfirst into a political abyss and could not emerge victorious in the midst of such adversity; he stood against the wishes of the garou and the Camarilla and even his friendship with the local sheriff could not afford him much. However, while Vyacheslav was beaten, he was not defeated; he immediately formulated a plan that pulled together a network of allies and resources that he'd built from the very beginning of his misadventures alongside Ronan, pulling favors from the sheriff, from Comrade Vladislav, from his racketeered businesses, revenant families and even Martina himself, he assembled a sabbat strikeforce capable of rivaling Duncan's camarilla escort; in the midst of the night while the Camarilla moved Duncan by sea, Vyacheslav's united forces attacked mercilessly... Thaddeus and Bartholomew flew in to defend their friend and keeper, whilst Ronan's childe had assembled a number of explosives with which they planned to sink the Camarilla yacht that was carrying Ronan. The assault was a success, but a costly one, four of the five tzimisce knights that Martina had sent died in combat, Gugger's boys suffered losses and even the speedy Thaddeus met his end at the hands of tremere thaumaturgy... But Duncan had been secured and Vyacheslav was guaranteed his embrace, proving himself through the capture of several archons and the defeat of their leader. Rebirth and Reconcilement Following the Ronan Conundrum, Vyacheslav was sent back to Olympia, fully representing Martina's interest in the territory, he met with the local Archbishop to discuss his victory over the Camarilla. As a result of this discussion, he was sent back to the homeland of the tzimisce, where he would be embraced by his domitor and reborn and reconciled as Vikhrov Von Costentz, Childer of Martina Von Costentz and her hand in all matters of the world. __FORCETOC__